inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuo Takuya
Kazuo Takuya ( 石黒 木村) is the older twin brother of the main protagonist of the fanfic "Twins At Heart", Taiki. He and Taiki both as the protagonists of the sequel, "Twins At Soul". He plays as the main forward and captain for Kaido Middle School and a forward America Unicorn. With Taiki they previously played for Ouran Acedemy Elementary as Midfielders and they return to play as Midfielders in Inazuma High School. He is also the older brother of Yuki and younger brother of Hiroki Background After coming across an abandoned soccer ball in the park, Takuya and his identical twin brother Taiki asked their parents what was it. Ever since that day their parents started teaching them how to play soccer and both looked up to their older brother Hiroki "Hiiro" who was an elementary ace forward. They'd practise everyday and decided that they were going to be the best Midfielder duo that ever existed. They entered Ouran Academy Elementary and became the teams starting Midfielders. One day when they were eight, their parents were coming home from work a truck crashed into their car and they were killed instantly. Because of it Taiki and Hiiro were both sent to live with their Mother's side grandparents in Raimon Town and Takuya and Yuu were sent to America to live with their Father's side grandparents. The cause of the seperation of the twins isn't known till later in the story but before they seperated, at the airport while waiting for the plane, Taiki and Takuya promised that they'd meet again on the field and their dream to become top midfielders would have to wait. Because of this promise Taiki plays as a goalkeeper and Takuya plays as Forward like Hiiro until they are once again reuinited. Appearance Just under the ear length vertical spiky dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights. He has ocean blue eyes which often darken in sad moments and glow with happy moments. Wherever they goes he wears his trademark blue goggles on top of his forhead. When he and Takuya were younger he originally had red goggles but once their parents died, before the twins seperation they decided to swap goggles to remember each other. He also wears a silver dog tag under his shirt labled T.K. The hoodies have a black line that runs along the arm from the shoulder. Black baggy trackpants with two yellow thunderbolt/ the streaks down from top to the bottom of the pants, one each side. Also wears blue and black sneakers with white socks 'Twins at Heart' ' ' In the Holy Road Arc, He is only seen through flashbacks only in his Ouran Academy Elementary soccer uniform. He is known to have worn light blue shirt and shorts with a white line that ran vertically from the top of the shirt to the bottom of the left side of the shorts. An emblem on the right hand corner of the shirt read "OAE" short for Ouran Academy Elementary In the Football Frontier International Arc, he is seen to be wearing the America Unicorn Uniform and Tracksuit and in flashbacks he wears the the Soccer Uniform. The Soccer Uniform is white with the neck edges and arm holes edges in red. The shorts are also white with the edges of the leg holes also red and he wears red boots with white socks. Kaido Middle School's tracksuit which he is also seen is a pure red tracksuit with horizontal lines running through the top half of the jacket. 'Other Fics' In other Inazuma Eleven Fics, both Taiki and Takuya are known to wear their normal clothing when outside, Raimon uniform at school, and the signature Raimon soccer uniform (Yellow shirt with blue sleeves). In the fic, Inazuma Eleven: Squad Zero Attacks they wear the uniform for the team Squad Zero. Personalities Has a more outgoing personality than his brother but like Taiki, he has a very strong persevering attitude and doesn't like to give up easily. He's a lot more gutsy than his brother and is willing to take risks but still cares for his friend. He does have a more sarcastic tone of voice and I hates being proven wrong. Just like Taiki he spends a lot of time practicing soccer. Looks up to Gouenji, Hiroto, Kidou and Fudou. Hates to be called blue in reference to his goggles. With Taiki, they often love to switch their goggles around to confuse people and sometime pretends to be the other. Being identical twins they can speak at the same time and finish each others sentences. He hopes to be selected for America Unicorn in order to play against Inazuma Japan where he will play against his brother. In Other Fics In other Inazuma Eleven Fanfics, Takuya and Taiki. Both twins side the captain of Squad Zero Renaku Valentine "Sutā" in the fic Inazuma eleven:Squad zero attacks! and take the alien names of Aero and Flash. They play as midfielders for Squad Zero and are often called "Blue and Red" in reference to their goggles which they hate being called. In the Fic Another Inazuma Eleven they play as the Kazemaru's of the fic. This is the only fanfic where they are seen to play basketball and the only fic where Taiki has yet played the piano.They appear in the one shot Goodbye. The twins have yet to appear in Demon Within and Camp Inazuma: Right Above It where they will play as Antagonists for the first time. Hissatsu *'SH' Leaf Storm *'OF' Sky Drop *'SH' Fusion Flare *'OF' ExtremeSpeed *'OF' Roar of Time *'SH' Icicle Crash *'SH' Aeroblast Trivia: * Kazuo is Peacemaker in Japanese, and Takuya as well as his brothers are often peacemakers amongst arguments *Taiki means "Eminent One" in Japanese and is seen to be well respected for his great soccer skills as young as he is *The Kazuo twins were based of the Hitachiin twins from Ouran High School Host Club, Takuya's personality was based of Hikaru Hitachiin and his name was based of Taiki Kanbara from Digimon Frontier. *Apart from "Twins At Heart" there is no other fanfic where he doesn't appear without Taiki. Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Male Category:Fanmade Character